Extractor
The '''Extractor '''is used to extract Rubber from Rubber Wood, as well as Coalfuel Cells from H. Coal Cells and Biofuel Cell from Bio Cells. The Extractor will output 3 rubber per Sticky Resin, making it 3 times more efficient than a Furnace, or an Electric Furnace. In combination with BuildCraft or RedPower, one may fill the extractor with a pipe connecting to the top of the Extractor, and retrieve the product with another pipe connected to any of its four sides. Powering the Extractor Like all other Industrial Craft processors, the Extractor is powered by EU. It can be powered by connecting it to an EU emitting block, such as the BatBox or an LV Transformer, or by placing EU storage items into it, such as the Single-Use Battery or RE Battery. It is a tier 1 processor so it accepts a Low Voltage packet at max to operate. Any input greater than Low Voltage – without using any Transformer Upgrades – will cause it to explode; this means that if you are using it with an MFE or MFSU, you will need to lower the packet size to LV with a transformer: stepping down from MV to LV requires one LV Transformer, stepping down from HV to LV requires a MV Transformer followed by a LV Transformer. An extractor can also be powered by placing Redstone Dust in its bottom slot. This will power the extractor with up to 13 overclocker upgrades. Beyond 13, redstone dust will not be enough to power the machine effectively and a different power source will be necessary (either in addition to redstone dust, or instead of it). Recipe Materials Usage It can be upgraded to a Centrifuge Extractor . Energy Maximum Voltage: 32 EU/packet before blowing up. Upgrades The four slots on the right are used to place upgrades in the machine. The three upgrades that are available are the Overclocker Upgrade, the Transformer Upgrade and the Energy Storage Upgrade. You can stack upgrades, but there is no use having more than 4 transformer upgrades or 16 overclocker upgrades. Powering the machine with more than 13 overclockers requires an energy storage upgrade. The following table shows the exact time in ticks required per operation to number of overclockers and the required EU/t to power the macerator. Note that in-game, processing time is rounded to the nearest tick and EU/t is rounded down to the nearest whole number, from each of their formulas to calculate their respective values. And finally, the operations per second column is derived from the exact time values of the seconds per operation column, where ~ indicates a rounded down approximation while = indicates a value that happens to be the exact number shown. Removal & Recovery There are several ways of removing and recovering an Extractor with varying degrees of success: * by hand - destroys block, returning nothing, 100% of the time; * by Pickaxe - destroys Extractor, returns a Machine Block 100% of the time; * by Wrench or Electric Wrench in normal mode - recovers Extractor 80% of the time, returns a Machine Block 20% of the time; * by Electric Wrench in loss-less mode - returns Extractor 100% of the time. Sources Industrial Craft 2 Wiki Video Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Processors